The Advice
by DomLetty101
Summary: Vince asks Letty for advice on how to spice up his relationship with his girlfriend like her and Dom do. Letty gives her advice to Vince and uses her own on Dom. 3 Shot
1. Chapter 1

**Short little 3 shot, please R &R!**

Letty POV

It was a long and hot day at the garage, it was just Vince and I working today, and I was beyond annoyed at everything already. Dom had some business to do so he wouldn't be here today, Leon was visiting his mom in Texas, and Jesse was visiting his dad in prison for his dads birthday, and Mia was at the store like she usually is.

"Hey Let?"

"Yeah" I said in a frustrated tone.

"Can I ask you something?"

"What Vince" I said with a tone.

"Forget it" He said almost in a sad voice which made me feel like a bitch.

"Hey, I'm sorry just frustrated and this damn heat isn't helping" I said laughing and walking over to him.

" Or the fact you haven't gotten any for the last week" Vince laughed and looked at me with a smirk.

My mouth dropped knowing it was true but I quickly picked it up and responded. "And how would you know" I said defensively while crossing my arms.

"Really Let? Do you have any idea how loud you are?" My face turned bright red, but I didn't think I was ever that loud, Dom usually kissed me when I was about to come so I wasn't loud, or else my face would be in the pillow again muffling my screams.

"Ooh Dom, harder! Oh yeah don't stop" He mocked while laughing. "Face it Let, nothing keeps either one of you quiet in there, we can hear every moan, scream, bed creak, headboard hit, and spank you guys possess it's getting tiring" He said nudging me clearly joking.

"Ok, enough with my sex life what do you want to talk about?" I said raising my hands clearly embarrassed by the fact the whole house can hear Dom and I have sex.

"It's about Mariella"

"You guys ok?" I asked, Mariella and Vince have been dating for 4 years, now that's not as long as Dom and I, but when I look at them I see the same look in her eyes that I give Dom, and Vince gives her the same eyes Dom gives me. That's how I knew it would work.

"Look, don't say anything ok?"

"You got my word man, whats up?"

"You and Dom have been together for 11 years I see the way you look at each other, I want that for Mariella and I. I want to keep it interesting and exciting, I don't want her getting bored of me I actually really like this one and I want to marry her, but I want to keep her on her toes, how do you and Dom do it?" He asked me shyly, I could tell this was uncomfortable for him to ask, Vince always has up his manly macho front so seeing him like this was rare.

"Vince, keeping it 'Interesting' and 'Exciting' is a small part of making a woman happy, you should know that you've been together for 4 years."

"We were also doing jobs, and going after enemies, lately this last year is calm which is good but I don't want her getting bored and leaving."

"From a woman's view, Vince. She won't. Feeling loved, happy, safe, and comfortable is the main part. Yes, Dom and I have done some crazy shit and it's fun as hell don't get me wrong, but that's also our personalities. We would both still being doing crazy shit even if we weren't together it just helps that we are both the same in that way. Don't ever tell Dom this it will inflate his big head more than it is, but as independent and bad ass as I say I am I still love coming home at the end of the day and just being able to lay with him. He makes me breakfast in bed sometimes and we will sit in bed for hours and just make each other laugh, we use that feature on my laptop to mash our faces up and we laugh, we will lay there hand in hand just looking at each other and talking about the future, he will sneak out and get us pizza to eat in bed even though I bitch at him about crumbs, sometimes we go to bed angry although we try not to sometimes it happens but he never goes to sleep without saying 'I love you' and neither do I."

"You guys are good for each other you know that?"

"Yeah, I do. He pisses me off a lot, and I piss him off. We're both stubborn people but we're both passionate, it may not always seem like it outside to the rest of the world, but no one not even the skanks back in our high school days needed to know who Dom and I were when we were with each other. All they had to know was, I was Doms' and Dom was mine. Relationships aren't about flaunting what your man or woman does or has, it's about making the other one happy, and feel loved, and making them feel like there is no one else in the world they would rather be with than you. When Dom and I started I was happy and I loved him but I wasn't in love with him because he didn't make me feel like I was the only one he wanted. When he flirted with girls in front of me it hurt V, believe me it did whether I showed it or not it broke me."

"But you stayed with him, why?"

"Because I believed in him and I believed in us. I know him better than he knows himself sometimes and I see him for who he is and I know he is a good man. One day something in him changed, and something in me saw him differently, I don't know what it was but, I started to feel that I was the only woman he wanted and eventually I believed it whole heatedly, and when I did that's when I knew I was IN love with him. He may flirt but so do I too but neither one of us really notice and it's rare that we do now, and if he does he knows to not let it get out of hand and he always mentions me making it clear who he is with and vice versa. But, I have no fear or worry in the world that Dom would ever cheat on me again, I know he will always come back to me and I would always come back to him, we trust each other. And it may sound strange to some people, but when Dom cheated on me with Trans sister, I don't hold it against him, I know it's not an excuse but he was 17 and an idiot, I was 16 and did stupid shit too. We were just babies, we were still discovering what love actually meant."

"But, 11 years later and Dom still keeps you on the edge of your seat it seems, how?"

"You have to put in the effort and know exactly what they like and want. We love racing, I set up times with you guys and the other guys to have races, so he can have some fun"

"You're the one that sets it up?" Vince said shocked that it was me planning it when we would go.

"Yeah, it makes him happy so why wouldn't I"

"Just seems like a lot of work to get everyone down with it"

"Like I said though, V. It's about effort, it doesn't bother me to put in some work to see my man happy"

"That's pretty cool, Let"

"And sometimes I wake him up in the middle of the night and tell him to get dressed so him and I can go for a race one on one. He loves that. On the nights that everyone is gone, I make dinner for him and I and I take him out for a movie or skinny dipping at the beach"

"First off, sick I don't want to know about your naked asses fucking in the ocean. Secondly, you can't cook."

"I can so cook, I just don't cook for you guys because I don't have to, but I cook actual meals and they're good. As for 'fucking in the ocean ' you do realize that we do more than have sex right?"

"Uh Let, we're not kids anymore-skinny dipping only leads to one thing." He smirked

"And that my friend is where you're wrong, and proves that you're still a child"

"Enlighten me then, what could you possibly be doing naked in the ocean." He asked truly not believing me, I would probably embarrass myself or Dom but I've been with the man 11 years and Vince is one of my best friends who clearly needs some help.

"Have you every heard of a thing called kissing, or caressing, or how about whispering 'sweet nothings' in each others ear, just making sure you both know how much you love that person."

"Letty, don't take it personally but I don't see you as the 'caressing' or 'sweet nothings' kind of girl, Dom maybe, but not you."

"Which is why you're asking my advice. V, you have to understand that a relationship is equal, Doms not better than me and I'm not better than him, I'm not ashamed to let Dom know how much I love him, or how good he makes me feel, or how he pisses me off I don't shy away from that with him. The only thing I don't really do in front of him is cry and I don't cry anyways, but Vince you have to understand that there is more to a relationship than 'fucking a girls brains out' there is a deeper meaning. You have to want to wake up in the morning just to see that person, you have to text or call, or randomly show up to that person just to let them know you were thinking about them, you have to make that person feel like they are never an imposition on your life because soon it will be 'our' life. Make that person feel like you want to spend forever with them no matter what you face together."

"You're right, I'll be right back Let" He walked off to the bathroom and I smiled and took out my phone scrolling through it to find a specific name.

'Hubby' I saw and clicked on it and sent out the message. Dom had insisted that since we were engaged it made sense for him to be 'husband' in my phone, I told him that was cheesy and I called him 'hubby' sometimes anyways so he went from Dom-Mias Brother to Dom to Dom with a heart to DT with a heart to FUCKER/ASSHOLE (when we fought) to Babe now to Hubby. He said my name in his phone has never changed it always said 'Wifey' But I know at one point it said Letty with a heart. We were lovesick teenagers who played bad-asses to our friends but lovey doveys when we were alone.

 _ **'I love you'**_

 _ **'I love you too, babe'**_

 _ **'Hows business going?'**_ I asked genuinely interested to see how everything was going as I know hes been stressed.

 ** _'It's alright, not the numbers we want but it doesn't matter I just want the loyalty of the customers back you know?'_ ** It was true Dom didn't care about the money we had enough of it, he wanted to make his dad proud and wanted to gain back his old customers but was proving some difficulty, and he would be damned if this place shut down.

 ** _'I know babe, but we will figure it out you just have to keep the tradition and Toretto name and they will come back, they always do.'_**

 ** _'Just want it how it used to be, for him...'_**

 ** _'We will get it back just like he had it and some, I promise.'_**

 ** _'What would I do without you?'_**

 ** _'You would have a really sore left hand, and a lot of stress on your plate'_**

 ** _'Haha,it's actually my right hand ;)'_**

 ** _'Haha, shut-up or you will get really close to the right or left hand'_**

 ** _'We're going for dinner tonight and after that we are going to see what outdoor concerts are happening tonight'_ ** I smiled, I loved checking out the new and rising bands that played at the outdoor concerts, tickets were like $10 and it was fun to see, but I just enjoyed my time with Dom.

 ** _'Then I'll run us a bath later? ;)'_**

 ** _'Hmm, a bath hey? Why would we need a bath.. '_** I checked to see if Vince was still in the bathroom and I quickly pulled my coveralls down to just below my panty line so Dom could see the red lace peaking out and lifted my shirt, I dipped my finger in oil and put a little on my stomach towards my panties.

 ** _'Because, I got a little dirty today and need some help cleaning my body off. ;)'_**

 ** _'Mmm baby, I would rather keep you dirty, or just lick you clean'_**

 ** _'You promise?'_** I said starting to get turned on.

 ** _'Fuck Let, you're killing me'_**

 ** _'How babe?'_** I said knowing I was getting to him.

 ** _'I have a meeting in 15 minutes and I'm hard as a rock'_**

 _ **'Oh really, show me..;)'**_ All of the sudden a picture came through of Doms large and hard member being uncomfortably held back by his knows to not send me just his dick in the flesh because lets get real, nothing pretty about it, it just feels fucking amazing.

I was about to text back but all of the sudden the bathroom door swung open and a very proud looking Vince stepped out.

"Why are you so happy?" I asked him

"I took your advice"

"Oh yeah?"

"Yep, I texted her how I felt"

"Good, what'd you say?"

"Well I didn't really say anything"

"What do you mean?" I asked extremely confused by his answer.

"I sent her a video instead!"

"Thats still talking genius so what'd you say?"

"I didn't talk"

"So what you just looked at the camera for 5 minutes?"

"No, I showed her how I felt" He said looking down at his crotch area. Making me even more confused then my eyes went wide and realization hit me.

"YOU DID NOT SEND HER A VIDEO OF YOUR DICK!"

"What! You said to show her how I felt, I felt ha-" I put my hands up and stopped him before I could continue, Vince was like a brother I didn't want to know how she made him "feel".

"Stop right there, Vince, you are an idiot! I meant, say something, like 'I love you', or ' I miss you' or even 'Thinking of you' not a video of you jacking off! Are you really that dumb!"

"It was supposed to be romantic" He said not getting it at all.

"Vince, no girl thinks a dick is attractive, we don't want pictures of your junk, yeah maybe if it's hidden like in your pants and your actually talking dirty" I said thinking of mine and Doms conversation we were having. " Not just out of the blue, shes eating lunch and all the sudden theres a video of your junk, god you men I swear you will all be the death of me."

"Well now what do I do!"

"I don't know man you fucked up"

"What did Dom do when he sent you his video?" My mouth dropped making me wonder how Vince knew about that.

"How the hell did you know about that!"

"Because you were mad at Dom we were hanging out and he asked what to do I told him to do it, that it'd get you all turned on and stuff. It worked you guys stopped fighting and were all in love the next day." I remember that day I had just turned 20 and we were fighting over something silly and I was laying on my bed and then I saw the video appear of Dom jacking off moaning my name. I will admit hearing Dom moan my name was a turn on but everything else, no.

"Vince, that made me more pissed off. What worked was Dom coming to me apologizing, and even though I was still mad he took me for a drive and let me drive the Charger because he knows how much I love it. I forgave him after he laid in bed with me all night telling me how much I meant to him. I didn't forgive him after watching him rub one off"

"I thought it was romantic."

"Get out of here, find her apologize and do something that makes her smile or else you will be getting used to doing that solo."

After Vince left I started to go back to work and realized I forgot to text Dom back.

"Shit" I said grabbing my phone realizing he was probably in his meeting by now. I wanted to have a little bit of fun with him so I texted him back with a smirk.

 ** _'Mmm, god what I wouldn't do for a little taste ;)'_**

When he didn't text back I figured he was still in his meeting so I locked the doors and closed all the windows at the garage to have a bit of fun with my husband to be.

I took my clothes and bra off except for my panties- I was wearing an ugly bra today and decided it'd be better without, I sat back on his beloved Charger and held my breasts in my hand and trailed my free hand just below my panty line. I set up my phone on the timer and leaned back slightly and bit my lip while the picture was taken. I took a couple to find the best one and when I did I sent it to Dom.

 _ **'I definitely prefer your hands all over me and... your fingers inside me ;)'**_

I loved to tease him, I got dressed and began to work on the cars waiting for Doms response. I guess this was how we kept things exciting..

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Dom POV

I walked out of my meeting and walked to the nearest coffee shop to grab something to wake me up, these last few months have been stressful trying to get the business back to how it was, making sure the family was safe, work, and the most important one of all was Letty and I were trying to have a kid. We talked about kids lately and I knew she was worried about being a good mom but I assured he she would be an amazing mom, I know she would be. I know she was getting disappointed each month she got her period, she tried to be strong for me by saying things like 'It's ok babe, we will keep trying' and she said it with a smile. I saw her sad smile behind it each time. I never told her but sometimes in the morning she would get up before me and get ready and the door would be open slightly, I would see her lift her shirt up to her breasts looking at her stomach with tears in her eyes. I broke my heart seeing her upset about not getting pregnant, but one thing is for sure we would keep trying.

"Just a black coffee please" I told the barissta.

"Coming right up!" She said with a very high pitch bubbly voice.

I looked down at my phone and realized I still had it turned off from the meeting, I held the button waiting for the phone to turn back on.

"Heres your coffee, sir!" The young blonde said, I smiled took the coffee and thanked her.

 _Ding_

I looked down at my phone and saw 2 messages from 'Wifey' I slid the lock button on my phone opening up the messages while I was taking a sip of coffee.

My eyes went wide and I started to choke on my coffee, coughing loudly but not for long when I looked back at the message from my soon-to-be-wife and texted her back.

 ** _'God damn, baby'_**

 ** _'How much longer till your home?'_** I decided to mess with her a bit before I texted her back.

 ** _'Depends, why do you want to know?'_**

 ** _'Because, thinking about everything you do to my body gets me all hot and bothered and I don't think my fingers or any of my toys can satisfy me right now...'_**

 ** _'What are you doing right now'_** I asked her jumping in my car making my way to her.

 ** _'Laying on your Charger thinking about all of the times you fucked me so hard on the hood, the backseat, and the front seat...'_**

 ** _'Oh yeah, I'm amazed you can still send texts when you're this hot'_**

 ** _'I have two hands, I won't tell you where my other hand is, but you can always guess..'_**

 ** _'Have my lips been there?'_**

 ** _'One of the spots'_**

A picture came through after she sent the last text, it was a picture of her from the side laying back on my charger, back arched, hand barely covering her breast, I could see her hard nipples peaking through from the side view. I had to adjust my pants looking at my girl, god she was sexy.

 ** _'I want you so bad, baby'_**

 ** _'Oh yeah, what do you want to do to me, papi?'_**

 ** _'I would kiss your chest and tease your nipples with my tongue, then I would slowly kiss back up to your neck leaving those small hidden love bites you love so much.'_**

 ** _'Mmm, my nipples are so hard baby. I would slowly drag my hand down your chest and I'd feel your hard cock pressed against your jeans, god I love your cock baby. I would slowly rub you through your jeans and when I felt you were ready I would pull you out and slowly rub you up and down making you moan in my ear.'_**

 ** _' I would slowly push you onto the hood of my car and slip my hand down your pants to see how wet you were, are you wet baby?'_**

 ** _'I'm so wet baby, I need you'_**

 ** _'I would kiss my way down your body, slide your pants down and slowly pull down that red piece of lace you are currently wearing. I would slowly lick your pussy, hearing you moan drives me wild so I do it again. You reach down and push my face closer to your pussy, you have no idea how much your moans drive me crazy. Your hips are bucking and I can feel your body shaking, you want to cum babe?'_**

 ** _'So bad, Dom. I want to cum so bad Dom, I wish it was your fingers deep inside me right now. If they were I would slowly pull you up before I came and kiss you tasting myself on your lips, I would lower myself onto my knees looking into your eyes rubbing your cock up and down with my hand, I feel you moving your hips for me so I take you in my hot and wet mouth. Oh god your cock is so good in my mouth, I use one hand to trail behind my mouth giving you extra pleasure. I reach up with my free hand grabbing your ass pulling you closer to my mouth taking you all in. I love your ass almost as much as I love your cock. I taste your pre-cum making a rush of wetness between my legs, I reach up and start to finger myself again.'_**

She has no idea how hard I am, how badly I want to be inside of her. I love this woman, she keeps it so damn exciting.

 _ **'I grab your hand back and pull you onto my lap making my cock rub against your clit, you like that baby? You like my cock against your clit?'**_

 _ **'Fuck yes, I want it so bad.'**_

 _ **'I kiss you again and you moan into my mouth as soon as I stick my finger inside of your dripping pussy. I hear you gasp and I take that opportunity to kiss you again, fuck you're so tight baby. You beg me for more so I add a second finger making you scream lowly. You start riding my hand faster and faster, soon I pull both fingers out of you when you were so close. I wet my fingers inside of you again, and you beg me for more, I lift you slightly and turn you around so that ass is right in my face. I insert my finger in your ass and bend down to lick your pussy, thrusting my tongue in and out while you moan on my cock.'** _

_**'Oh god Dom, hurry up and get here, I need you so bad right now. I would be turning back to face you lining your dick up to my pussy dripping down your hard cock, finally you enter me and I can't help but let out a soft scream. I ride you harder and harder, I lean down to kiss you, I love kissing you, I get wet just thinking about you kissing me and my body. Fuck Dom I'm going to cum.'**_

 _ **'Fuck Letty,** **I moan loudly as I pump in and out of you, licking and kissing all over your chest and rubbing your back while whispering in your ear, how close are you baby?'**_

I got another text from Letty, fuck this was taking forever to get to her. I saw she sent a voice recording so I clicked it and heard my girl moaning loudly, I knew she was going to cum soon by the sounds of her moans.

 ** _'Mmm, ungh god. Unnngh Dom, uuuuhn uhn aah. Hurry baby.'_** I took the back road on the next turn off and when there wasn't any cars around I couldn't help it, I reached into my jeans and started to move my hand up and down my very hard shaft. I was going to text her back but decided against it. I called her instead and she answered almost instantly.

 _"Baby, baby I need you now. I need your hard cock"_ She whined and moaned.

 _"Listen to me babe, go into the office."_ I heard her shuffle and the office door open.

 _"Okay now I want you to go in the third drawer and look for something"_

 _"Look for what Dom, I hope your close. I need your cock"_ I heard her shuffle through and when she gasped I knew she saw it.

 _"Turn it on baby and lay back"_ I said referring to the small vibrator she and I left in the office from our last sexcapade. She surprised me at the garage one day and in the middle of our 'session' she pulled it out of her bag and placed it on her clit sending waves of pleasure to both of us. That was only the second time Letty has ever had multiple orgasms.

 _"Oh fuuuck, mmm baby, I'm close, ungh"_ She moaned, and I swung my car door open.

 _"Take it out baby"_ I heard her groan but I know she was still pleasuring herself as I could hear her moaning. I could feel the pre-cum and I needed her. I walked in the garage seeing her on top of the desk head thrown back mouth open and fingers deep inside of her.

"Spread those legs" I told her gruffly and pulled her body to me while she opened her legs.

"Mmm Dom, I want you to fuck me hard and fast" I did as she asked and started to pound into her at a rapid pace holding her face to mine so I could kiss her.

"Ungh yes yes baby, don't stop so close" She moaned quietly in my ear sucking on my neck. I reached over and grabbed the mini vibrator and placed it on her clit and sucked her nipples. I could feel she was close, so I pulled her closer against me pounding her g-spot, I heard her whisper something t me but I couldn't make it out.

"What baby, tell me what you want?" She grabbed my hand and placed it on her ass. I spanked her knowing she likes it but she shook her head no.

"Do what you told me you were going to do to me" I thought about it for a second and remembered I said I would stick a finger in her ass, I wet my finger with her juices and slowly slid my finger in.

"AH, FUCK!" She yelled, I started to pull my finger out thinking I hurt her but she placed her hand on top of mine making sure to keep it there, so I did. My cock ramming into her pussy, the vibrator against her clit and my shaft, my lips on her nipples and my finger penetrating her ass.

"Yesyesyes, Dooom ungh uuuunnnnhh fuck baby!" She screamed and tightened her inner walls and I came inside of her pulling her closer when I felt her cum right after me. I slowed down, and kissed her lips letting her ride out her wave, she grabbed my hand that was holding her waist and her face contoted in pleasure.

"Still unnngh cumming" I felt her around my cock, she was having her third ever multiple orgasm. I pounded into her helping her cum once again.

"UUUUUUUNGHHHH Dom! fuuuck! unngh god" She screamed, and came down from her high and kissed me.

"We have to do that again" She said cuddling into my chest.

"What part?"

"All of it, but your finger, fuck that was good." I winked at her and slowly pulled out.

"I love you" I said kissing her and helping her up.

"Mmm, I love you too"

"Lets get ready for tonight"

"Ok, just let me text Vince real quick"

"Sounds good, babe. Meet you in the shower" I said with a smirk

"Wouldn't miss it" She said kissing me.


End file.
